


One last chance

by marblequeen



Series: 30 days idol challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblequeen/pseuds/marblequeen
Summary: After civil war, Tony decides to divorce Steve which breaks both their hearts.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 30 days idol challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541560
Kudos: 67





	One last chance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first entry for my "30 days idol challenge" which I adapted from one Instagram post. I'll do my best to add a new part every day, we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Day 1 - sunglasses

\- Why are you wearing sunglasses inside the building? We're underground, there's literally no sun in here.

Tony looks up from where he's been staring at his own shoes for the last... he doesn't even know how long. The lawyer he hired may be a professional but God does she talk a lot. Almost as much as Tony when he's nervous and that says something.

\- I don't see how that's relevant - he replies hoarsely. 

The woman shrugs.

\- Just wondering. So, could you explain to me one more time please, why we need to meet them in _the basement? _

He can hear the judgement in her voice. Maybe she's not as professional as he previously thought but it doesn't matter anymore. Soon, it will all be over.

How can he explain to her that every single of all the other places they could have organised this meeting at, either held too much memories or felt too uncomfortable, too unsafe? Besides, they only need to work out some last issues, discuss last details.

\- Sir, Captain Rogers and his lawyer, miss Lewis, have arrived - JARVIS announces, disdain clear in his voice. Tony smiles faintly, bitterly. Let the show begin.

He stays silent while his lawyer - God he forgot her name - welcomes Rogers - _Steve_ \- and his companion. He doesn't even look at them, choosing instead to examine the floor thoroughly. That is, until a gentle voice, sad and sounding far too close to where he's standing, says:

\- Hello, Tony.

His heart clenches. How many mornings started like this? How many times did he drag himself from the lab, half-dead and starved, just to hear this voice, look into those blue, blue eyes and-

\- Your husband not here? - he mumbles just to stop his racing thoughts from going in that treacherous direction.

Steve has the audacity to sigh and sound wounded when he replies softly:

\- He's just my friend, Tony.

Tony bites back a bitter comment.

Their meeting goes smoothly after that. Tony doesn't even listen half the time, doesn't really care. He just wants it to be over, so be can go and start a self-pity party with way too much whiskey and drunken inventions.

They finally stand up and the lawyers shake hands. Celia - Cynthia? Tony still doesn't remember her name - gathers her papers into her briefcase and motions for Tony to follow her to the elevator. Good, be doesn't want to be here even a second longer. They're almost out of the room, when a strong yet strangely broken voice sound in the perfect silence of the basement:

\- No.

Tony is so shocked, that he turns around and stares at Steve, his mouth gaping unattractively.

\- Tony, I... - wisely, Steve stays where he's standing, maybe five steps from him, and doesn't come any closer. - Tony, please, I can't. I can't do this. I've lost you once and I can't do it again. I'm so, so sorry... I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything earlier, I'm sorry I kept secrets from you, I'm sorry I let my emotions blind me. Lying to you, leaving you there in Siberia was the worst mistake of my life Tony - he chokes on a sob and Tony almost feels bad for him - and I'm so, so sorry.

Tony reaches slowly and takes off his sunglasses (red and gold, tinted black and just the slightest tad blue) and shows the man in front of him what he's been hiding the whole time: red-rimmed eyes, with tears in the corners, with dark circles underneath. Showing Steve what he's done to him.

\- You broke my heart, Steve - _strong arms cradling him close, big hand resting protectively over his arc reactor, I would never hurt you, Tony, you can trust me with your heart_ \- and it can't be fixed with a simple sorry.

\- I know sweetheart, I know but just - Steve's kneeling on the floor now, tears running down his face - just give me one chance. One last chance.

Tony puts his sunglasses back on, straightens his back and turns on his heel. Celina - or was it Cindy - follows him, for once staying silent.

***

Hours later, laying awake on his lonely, lonely bed, Tony reaches for the flip phone Steve sent him not so long ago and, after at least half an hour of hesitating, types out and sends a short message.

**From: Tony**

_Meet me at our usual place, 10 am tomorrow. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm not an English native speaker nor do I live in the US/Great Britain/any place where English is commonly spoken, so if you point out any mistakes (either cultural or grammatical etc), you will help me learn and evolve. Thank you for reading.


End file.
